Chapter 160
Face-Off: Part 3 (対決(3), Taiketsu (3)) is the 160th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis The group uses "Accompany" to reach Tsezguerra and make their deal. Tsezguerra agrees to their condition, which was that they would receive 10% of the 50 billion reward. After Goreinu debriefed him on their situation, Tsezguerra agrees in joining their team. But informs him that his team only had two other members. So collectively they would have only nine members, which meant that they would still be six members short. Goreinu explains that they would fill the hole and invite people who want to return to the real world, but can't. They couldn't count on their fighting ability, but in turn, they wouldn't have to worry about distributing the cards. Tsezguerra sums it up by saying that in short, they had to ensure that eight of their nine main members had to win. He then asks Goreinu if he had any idea of their chance of winning. Goreinu replies that he wasn't completely sure, but except their boss, the other team members of their opponent side seemed to be weaker than them. Goreinu also states that even if they lost, they could still change members and try once again. At this point, Killua steps in and states that whether or not they had a chance of winning depended on Tsezguerra's team. He then tells Tsezguerra to show him his Ren, so that they can gauge his skill. Tsezguerra isn't offended, but comments on how their roles had changed. He then shows his Ren by jumping high. Gon and Killua look at him in awe at which Tsezguerra comments that he could jump even higher. Gon and Killua decide to try it out and they both jump. To Tsezguerra's shock, they even beat his own record. Killua manages to jump higher than Gon, who then keeps challenging him. Meanwhile, Goreinu explains to Tsezguerra that the key to their success would be how they chose who would do which sport. Tsezguerra then asks him if he had any idea on what kinds of sports there were. Goreinu shows them the list of the sports they played, and states that the opponent side may change the sports according to their wins or losses. The team start deciding who would take which sport. Tsezguerra chooses beach volleyball, Killua takes sumo wrestling, Barry takes boxing, Rodriot takes bowling while Hisoka chooses to juggle the soccer ball. Ping-pong and free throw are also taken, leaving Gon to team up with Tsezguerra in volleyball. Just then, Barry checks his Binder and to his shock, notices that the Bombers had already collected 97 Restricted-Slot cards, which meant that only two cards were left, "Plot of Beach" and "Wild Luck Alexandrite". After a week has passed, Gon and his team challenge Razor once again. Barry, Rodriot and Kess win their matches quite easily, managing to secure three wins for their team. Razor observes that the strength of six of the players, namely Gon, Killua, Biscuit, Goreinu, Hisoka, and Tsezguerra was ideal. So he whispers to his teammates that it would be alright if they lost, as he himself wanted to take them on. But Bopobo disagrees, as he wanted to take revenge on Killua for burning him. He even breaks the rules of the challenge and tries to fight outside the ring. Razor warns him that he was breaking the rules and that he would be sent back to prison. But Bopobo doesn't heed the warning, and even quits the team in rage. He then tries to make others quit too, by stating that they could kill Razor if they ganged up on him. And then they could use a boat to escape the island. But before he could get a reply, Razor uses his ability and throws it directly at Bopobo's head, instantly killing him. Razor states that it was his own fault that he got killed, as he broke the taboo even when he knew that there would be severe consequences. He then states that he himself would challenge the team next. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_160 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 16 Category:Greed Island arc